joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lightning King
This is Jameskie's story: The Lightning King. This is a story, not a roleplay. Characters *Jameskie the Hedgehog (JTH) *Jesse the Hedgehog (JTH) *Fulmino the Lightning Ancienthog (JTH) *Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) *Thomas the Echidna (JTH) *Jetris the Hedgehawk (JTH) *Louie the Fox (JTH) *Dr. Eggman (JTH) *Dr. EggRey (JTH) Story Hello guys... My name's Jameskie the Hedgehog. 3 years ago, my homeland Electronia was attacked. Until it was partially destroyed, my brother Jesse was abducted by an Equera Empire member: particularly a hedgebat. After the Equera Empire finish their job, I sent my soldiers to investigate, but they have failed. Instead, I rampaged in the Diablodia HQ, until I find my only brother. After that, I saw Jess inside a cell. I failed to rescue him, due to the cell's extreme durability. I went back in my castle, depressed. The next day, I now vowed to myself. I will rescue my brother. I went back to Diablodia HQ. As I went to Jess' prison cell, he mysteriously disappeared. Suddenly, a time anamoly sucked me in. I landed in a planet called Mobius. I went to a skyscraper, hoping that I would find my brother. Suddenly, a large robot emerged. It attacked a whole city. I saw the people running for help, then I went to the robot. I saw a pilot inside, and his face is identical to EggRey's. I asked him his name, but instead, he replied, "You must be this pipsqueak's ally. Now I'm going to smash you!". He controls his robot to punch me. I saw the giant fist & concentrated my power from my emotions. Then I kicked the fist with an electric current. The hand didn't move. I saw a dent on it. I decided to drain out the large robot's energy reserves. As I've finished the job, the mad pilot... Err, doctor took a very hard time to control the robot. Obviously, the robot has no energy left... The robot fell on the ground. Well, suddenly, I saw the mad doctor flying, sitting on a weird pod, then flees away. I tried to chase him to know his plans. I saw that mad doctor land inside a technological building. I chased him up to the building. Suddenly, medium-sized robots attack me. I notice that the mad doctor is an evil doer. So, I started to finish off these robots that are attacking me. After I took care of 'em, I tried to sense the mad doctor's presence. As I sensed him, I went to his location. However, the same robots that he deployed appear, blocking my way to him. I could do nothing but destroy them, then continue chasing him. Well, since I was still chasing him, I noticed him enter the main building. I decided to break through the defenses. Until I reached the top floor of the headquarters, I saw the same mad doctor that I encountered in the city. He summoned his robots to attack me. Not to brag about this, I just used little effort to defeat the robots. After that, I encountered a giant robot. It grabbed me like an ant & ensnared me. I noticed that the mad doctor enter the cockpit of his robot. He introduced himself to me. So, I heard his name: Dr. Eggman. TBC Category:Backstories Category:Fanfictions Category:Josh the Hedgehog's Creations